Magenta Beneath Purple version 2
by whackybiscuit
Summary: A new version of Magenta Beneath Purple. When Riruka invaded Rukia's body, she decided to have some fun with her new body. RirukaXRukia. Yuri. Future Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Magenta Beneath Purple Version 2

**A.N.: I always found a lot of enjoyment writing the MGP fics, but I always kicked myself for ending it on just 3 short chapters, I guess I was too busy writing my main fics. Still, I always pictured new scenarios of Riruka walking around in Rukia's skin so why not just make another version? This is more of an edited version of the original first chapter, but trust me, I'm taking this in a different direction than before.**

**Warning: Lemons! Yuri! Slutty Rukia!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

Riruka peeked out from beneath her cover, hearing her opponents cry's from being smothered with her cute stuffed animals. The black haired soul reaper was having a hard time trying to get by them without actually trying to cut them. Her back was completely open to the fullbringer. '_Maybe I should just shoot…' _but as she aimed her weapon at Rukia, she sensed something outside the pocket dimension the two were in. She felt the spiritual pressures of Giriko, Jackie, and Tsukishima all vanish. _'What!? They're all dead! NO!'_

Now as she sat there contemplating the loss of her companions, new fears began to arise. Yukio's pocket dimension would only open if one of them was left standing, but even if she did win the fight and kill this girl, she'd be going from the frying pan into the incinerator. She'd be outnumbered and worse Ichigo, who would most likely already hate her guts for what she's done, would be even more enraged at the thought of his best friend dead at her hands. But since she couldn't run away, she knew that only one option remained. _'Oh well, if this is the only way, so be it. Besides,' _she thought smirking, '_Winning doesn't always mean killing your enemies…'_She aimed her gun back at Rukia's exposed back._' Open wide Rukia!' Before_ she fired, Riruka adjusted it to "Ultra L" setting and fired….

Rukia was trying to shake off the rabbit on her left leg when she felt her body struck by something, right in her back. It wasn't something solid like a bullet and it didn't harm her like a cero would, but she felt it. But as she reeled back from the impact she started feeling something else. She felt … _hot. _Her body felt like it was being bathed in warmth. Rukia's knees started to shake as the sensations racked her body with pleasure. Whatever reason that Rukia had had was now beginning to break down in seconds, with her hands going to her breasts; fondling them as she pinched her nipples, letting a lewd moan fill the air. Before she could react, thin arms crept around her, joining her hands in fondling her sensitive breasts. Rukia felt her lower half begin to heat up as the hands slid through her outfit to pinch her nipples.

"I just realized: why are we fighting? I think it's more preferable for the both of us if we went with an _unconventional _type of close-quarters combat." Riruka whispered into her ear, giving the earlobe a little suck. Her hands turned the blushing girl around before turning their attention to her clothes. In a few short moments the lieutenant was on her knees before her attacker naked as the day she was born. "My my, you look sooooo cute!" said the fullbringer reaching for her own clothes. In a flash, gone was her dress, freeing her breasts into the cool air, and then she reached down and peeled off her heart-covered panties, revealing her wet maidenhood to the lust-filled girl. Getting down on her knees she pulled Rukia into a passionate kiss.

Rukia moaned into Riruka's mouth at the feeling of her tongue entering hers. When they separated Rukia reached forward, grabbing her head and pulled her into another fervent kiss, their tongues mixing and battling each other. As they pulled themselves closer into a tight embrace, their breasts came into contact, gently rubbing against each other. She could feel her nipples harden as they connected with Riruka's, making the pleasure all the more intense. As they were making out, she could feel the magenta-haired girl grip her ass and gently massaged her cheeks, making her body tremble at the touch. Rukia gasped as Riruka's hand smacked her ass, making the soft peachy ass ripple from the strike.

Riruka inwardly grinned at her reaction. Pushing the girl to the ground Riruka took one of Rukia's delectable breasts into her mouth, tonging it and making the girl spread her legs as the to make the aroused girl even more pliable to her needs, she directed her hand to Rukia's dripping pussy. Rukia closed her eyes as she felt fingers enter her dripping pussy. "Yes… more…." Riruka grinned and began to add more fingers inside Rukia's snatch. Soon the Soul Reaper was being fisted by the sneaky girl and loved every second of it. Riruka took her mouth off of her nipple to give the opposite one the same treatment, enjoying the taste of the supple areole.

To Rukia the pleasure was more then she can bear. As her opponent started rubbing her clit with her other hand the coil in her stomach snapped. "I'M-I'M CUMMMING!" Her tight hole gushed with silver juices, soaking Riruka's hand with it. As she climaxed her body shook like a leaf in the wind while Riruka looked on. As she panted she laid her head on the ground, her mind becoming hazy in the pleasure as she took deep breathes. "That was so amazing…."

The horny fullbringer licked the juices off her hand, the flavor turning her on more and more. She could feel her own juices start to drip down her leg as she was licking her hand. "Mmmmh… for a stupid soul reaper you taste so good!" When Rukia lifted her head she saw that the same lustful glint in her eyes were still there. It didn't surprise her; she knew that her fullbring's effect wouldn't end just like that. Besides, even if she did regain her senses all Riruka had to do was hit her again with her fullbring. _'Speaking of which….'_Riruka stood up and took her gun and held it to her front of her. Setting it to "P" mode, she pointed the gun at her pussy and pulled the trigger.

Rukia thought she was going to fire one of those amazing beams again, but her assumption was wrong. With a bright flash of light the gun disappeared, taking on a new shape. Around her crotch was a large bright pink strap-on. With a hungry look in her eyes she slowly grabbed the base of the cock, marveling at how warm it was. It was almost like she was touching a real one. The slutty Soul Reaper licked her lips in anticipation.

"You like? Thanks to the power your friend _loaned _me, I can bear my fullbring like a mantle. Well, maybe not a mantle but you get the idea." She directed the head of her phallus to Rukia's lips. Rukia moaned as she rubbed the tip against her lips like she was applying lipstick. "Well? You know what to do." Riruka said with a cocky smirk.

Rukia didn't waste any time in giving the smug girl head. Thanks to previous experiences, she could do a mean blowjob. Her tongue slid and licked the underside of the shaft. Her irrational mind took pleasure in how warm it was. She took it until the head hit the back of her throat, and then proceeded to go further, giving her a nice deepthroat. Her hands, meanwhile, sneaked downward and played with her dripping pussy, reveling in the hot cock stuffed in her mouth.

Riruka was in heaven. She moaned in absolute bliss, enjoying the feel of Rukia's cute mouth. Because her strap-on was an extension of her own power she could feel everything, as if she really did have a hard cock. She bucked into Rukia's mouth and enjoyed the feeling of her throat enveloping her cock. The feeling of Rukia's deepthroat felt amazing. To add to her own pleasure Riruka played with her own breasts, fondling them and circling her nipples as the Soul Reaper sucked her off. Rukia hummed at the taste and flavor of her cock, moaning deeply. Riruka felt the vibrations echoing throughout her body, making her moan as well. "Ooooh! You're so good at this! You must be the whore of soul society!" Despite her obvious insult, she felt the girl chuckle, taking it as a compliment. Riruka's hands went Rukia's head, grabbing black hair as she began to skull-fuck Rukia. The girl could do nothing but pleasure herself more as her mouth was invaded by it; weirdly, it turned her on even more. But as much as Riruka enjoyed watching Rukia debase herself before her enemy, she knew she couldn't cum. Not yet, anyway. "Stop!"

Rukia slid the hard phallus out of her mouth, head making a tiny _plop! _as it left her lips. Her disappointment turned to confusion as she saw the girl call forth one of her stuffed bears. As the creature moved toward them, Riruka ordered it to sit with its arms and leg out. She hopped onto it and sat down like it was her personal throne in her own kingdom. As her eyes connected with Rukia's she beckoned her with a finger; a sultry smile on her face. One hand stroked her burning hot cock, the phallus glowing pink as she expanded her powers influence. The Soul Reaper felt ecstasy erupt from her pussy, bringing her close to the verge of orgasm all over again. Reason destroyed, Rukia panted as she made her way to Riruka; climbing on top of her until she was resting on her lap. "Please," she whispered to Riruka as she ground her hips against Riruka's, "_Fuck me!"_

"As you wish cutie." Riruka kissed her passionately as she lined the head of her fullbring to Rukia's dripping cunt. She gripped her hips as she impaled the girl with her hard shaft. She pulled her down all the way to the strap-on's hilt. The warmth of the soul reapers tight hole was sheer bliss for her. As she started raising the girl back up, she could hear her moan from the feeling of being emptied, only to bring her back down hard on her cock.

"OH FUCK! FUCK ME!" was all Rukia could let out over her loud moans, as the girl drove her up and down on her shaft she gripped Riruka's shoulders, giving her even more leverage. She arched her back as she rode Riruka as if it was the last fuck of her life. She could feel the cock being driven deeper and deeper inside her warm depths, bringing her mind to the brink of ecstasy. Her arching caused her breasts to be shoved right in front of Riruka's face. Riruka took that moment to suckle on her cute breasts, delighting in the taste of her sweet nipples. She could feel her release coming again, this time with the force of train.

Riruka could feel her own orgasm coming as well. The feeling of Rukia's tight, wet hole was too much for the fullbringer, _'So this is what men feel…_' Regardless, she knew that the moment of her plan's critical moment was coming. As much as she wanted to enjoy the moment she knew she needed a bit of clarity to make it work. Still, Riruka knew that she was going to enjoy what came later. Riruka dug her fingers into the girl's ass as she matched Rukia's pace with her own thrusts. Deciding that the teddy bear felt stiff on her back, Riruka stopped Rukia for a moment. The fullbringer ordered it to lie down. Riruka lay back and rubbed Rukia's ass. "Continue, cutie!" she ordered. Rukia didn't waste a moment, bouncing on the hard shaft. Riruka watched as Rukia's cute breasts bounced with every thrust, the girl threw her head back and arched as she rode Riruka's cock.

Rukia was on the brink of lustful insanity as Riruka thumbed her swollen clit. She let out a low moan as she could feel the hard cock fill her again and again. Finally, once again she threw her head back, the pleasure too much to bear for hear. "I'M GONNA CUM!"

The magenta-eyed grinned as she felt the girl's hole begin to tighten like a vise around her cock. The tension was too much for her, bringing her to an orgasm as well. '_This is it!' _Her body began to shimmer and glow a bright pink as she fucked her with a few hard thrusts _"_Rukia Kuchiki! I PERMIT YOU!" she screamed as she came into Rukia's hungry pussy. As she was climaxing her body continued to glow brighter and brighter….

Rukia couldn't ponder why she was glowing or the mysterious meaning of her words when she came at that moment. The pleasure that washed over her was too much for her, making her howl from it. Her pussy came all over the pink cock, spraying the fullbringer's lap with her cum. But as she was reveling in the pleasure she could feel Riruka come inside her. But something was off; it didn't feel like semen she was getting pumped with, it felt something else. Suddenly she was filled with happiness, as if her whole being was smothered with sweetness and love. As her body was filled with Riruka's spiritual energy, she saw the girl grin at the blissed Rukia, "Later Rukia! It's been fun! I'll be sure to give Ichigo your regards!" Riruka exploded in a flash of violet light, leaving the sweating, panting girl lying on top of the teddy bear, an "R" mark appearing over her heart and a pink heart popping up on her stomach.

"What? Where… did she… go…." Was all she could say before screaming in ecstasy as her pussy suddenly came again. "OHHHHH! FUUUUUCK!" Rukia's hands went to her pussy, fingering her gaping hole before her mind was bombarded by another orgasm. "What's going on? I can't stop cumming!" Rukia came again and again, her mind fogging up from the onslaught of the pleasure. As she came time after time, she began to feel something else sprouting from within her, starting at her filled womb and spreading out to the rest of her. The happy feeling she felt enveloped her whole body, the happiness felt so good to the climaxing Rukia that she smiled and spread her legs, fingering herself as she came again. "Yesssss! My pussy's on fire!" When she thought that the ordeal was over she was hit with another orgasm again.

'_Why hello there Cutie! Gotta say, it's comfier in here than I thought!' _came a voice within her mind. Rukia realized too late what was happening, but her mind was bombarded as she came again, soiling the teddy bear with her juices. "No… get out of my head…."

'_No can do Cutie! You lost and to the victor go the spoils. Say goodnight Rukia Kuchiki!' _Rukia screamed as she came with a harder orgasm than any she'd ever had. As she lay there on the teddy bear her violet eyes closed as the pleasure took its toll on her mind. "It's… so….good…. Her violet eyes closed for the last time.

But when they opened they were a lovely shade of magenta. Rukia sat up and stared down at her body. The area was filled with a triumphant laugh. "Goodbye Rukia Kuchiki! Don't worry; I'll take _good _care of your cute body while you're gone…."

TO BE CONTINUED.

**A.N.: That was fun. Like I said, unlike before I plan to give Riruka a more proactive approach to her activities. This story is something I'm just gonna fiddle with when I get bored. Please R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

Magenta Beneath Purple V2  
Chapter 2: The Battle Within.  
RirukaXSode no Shirayuki

Riruka couldn't believe her plan worked perfectly. After she'd taken complete control over Rukia's body the pocket dimension sensed that only one fighter remained and she was let out. None of the girl's companions realized that somebody was walking around in her skin. Even Rukia's stuck-up brother didn't realize his sister had been taken over by her enemy. She'd given the excuse that Rukia'd freeze her enemy's body to nothing, which seemed to satisfy the stoic man. She proceeded to stand and watch, secretly horrified, as Ichigo defeated and slew Ginjo. After the battle as the brutes left and she said to Ichigo what Rukia would've said, Byakuya gave "Rukia" permission to remain behind for a few days to get to spend time with Ichigo. Riruka took the opportunity to sneak away to a deserted part of the woods near the town.

The disguised fullbringer took a moment to test her new body and see about her own powers. Thankfully, she still had the use of her fullbring, materializing her gun when she willed it. Not only that, she could enter Rukia's mind and see her memories, so she had access to the girl's knowledge of the Soul Society and her mastery of Kido.

A problem had emerged after she was forced to deal with a hollow that had popped out of nowhere and attacked her. While she was tried to release Rukia's zanpakuto the weapon stayed like it was, forcing the girl to rely on her own fullbring to avoid being eaten. Sitting down, the girl unsheathed the sword and placed it on her lap. "Hmph! Being difficult, are we? Fine, I'll deal with you myself, you stupid sword!"

Riruka, using Rukia's memories on how to do it, began the ritual of Jinzen. She felt a weird sensation as she entered Rukia's inner world. '_Well it's MY inner world now, I guess.' _Riruka opened her eyes and saw the landscape before her.

She was back in her real body, still naked, her strap-on still attached between her legs. Standing on a snowy forest she looked and saw that the whole area was more of like something you see out of a painting. Walking through the forest she came upon a frozen pond, seeing a white woman standing with her back to her.

"You have some nerve coming here, you witch… You've already violated Rukia's body. Are you not satisfied?" the speaker said harshly while turning around. Icy blue eyes glared at Riruka as the speaker made her presence known. Riruka looked upon the graceful form of Sode no Shirayuki, the zanpakuto in her manifested state: a beautiful woman with snow-white hair and blue earrings with stars; wearing a white kimono that was tied in the back with a purple bow. "Why have you come here?"

The smug girl grinned and crossed her arms. She wasn't really bothered that all she had on for cover was her strap-on; after all, this world was inside Rukia's mind. "I believe the saying goes: to the victor go the spoils. I defeated Rukia, so that makes me your master now."

The beautiful zanpakuto's face contorted in anger. "Defeated her? You brainwashed and violated her! You have won nothing! Do you really think you can keep up this deception from her friends and family? Your spoiled attitude will easily give you away!"

Now it was Riruka's turn to get angry. "Spoiled? I'm not spoiled! As for what happened, Yukio's barrier would only have opened if there was one of us left standing! It was either that or kill her, and that was only going to get me killed by her friends!"

"And _THIS_ was your solution? Can you even separate yourself anymore? Or do you no longer have a physical body to go back to?" The girl looked down warily before replying that she wasn't sure. "And explain why you left Rukia like that!" shouted an angry Shirayuki, pointing to a spot nearby.

There lay Rukia, trapped in a prison of lust. A ball-gag was affixed to her mouth, making her moans muffled. She lay there pinned by four pink posts that had hearts carved at the top, her limbs handcuffed to them. Tiny vibrators were clamped to her nipples, buzzing as they bombarded her breasts with their vibrations. But what horrified Shirayuki most was the love machine currently pounding away into Rukia's pussy and asshole, making the girl shriek as she came again and again. The four posts had erected an invisible barrier around her, boxing her in and away from her sword, preventing her from helping.

"Oh, that? That's to make sure that she doesn't try to take over while I've got the run of the ship. Since I've got no body to go back to, if she regains her senses and shoves me away, I might cease to exist altogether." She turned her attention back to the zanpakuto. "Now, about you letting me use your sword form? If I'm unable to use it, all three of us would be in pinch if I'm unable to call upon your powers in front of others."

The angry weapon shook her head. "Absolutely not! Get out of here and get out of Rukia! You've won; the others think you're dead! If your power put you hear, it can set you free!" She was unnerved by the fullbringer's smirk as she stroked her fullbring cock.

"Oh no, I need to lay low for a while. And since I'm not sure I can leave here, that means that you have to do as I say!" Riruka continued to stroke her cock, the strap-on beginning to glow pink as it prepared to fire another beam again.

The zanpakuto scoffed. "Your mind control won't work on me! I've learned to resist that!" The cocky Riruka smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Muramasa and all that jazz. Sadly for you, this isn't brainwashing. It simply overloads your libido!" Sode no Shirayuki was caught off guard as she fired her weapon, hit in the chest by the pink beam. "No…." she cried out as her ice cold body was filled with warmth. Riruka slowly walked over to her as the strength left Shirayuki's body. "My body… so hot…."

"You should've just done like I asked. Now you get your punishment!" Riruka pulled the woman into a deep kiss. Her hands undid the knot on her kimono and pulled it off of her. "My, you are so gorgeous!" said an admiring Riruka. The woman was far more developed than her master, with a mature, shapely body and large breasts. Pushing the woman down, Riruka pulled the zanpakuto into a bruising kiss.

'_No! Must resist… must save… Rukia… must… must… mmmmmmh!' _Sode no Shirayuki gave in to the heat washing over her, her arms wrapping around the fullbringer's body. Not wanting to lay in the cold snow, Riruka pulled her up until they were both on their knees. Looking down at the woman's pleasant tits, Riruka smiled. Cupping her own sizable rack, she rubbed her nipples against the woman's, eliciting a moan from the woman, who cupped hers and responded in kind.

The air in the forest was filled with their moans as their hardened nipples rubbed against each other. Deciding that she had enough of the foreplay, Riruka stood up and grabbed Shirayuki by the back of her hair. Directing her mouth to the head of her strap-on, Riruka calmly said, "Let's see if you're as good at giving head as you master was. Suck me off!"

Like Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki's reason had been replaced by insatiable lust, so she happily complied with Riruka's orders. Riruka threw her head back and moaned when her hot cock was met by her cold lips. "Oooh, you're mouth's so cold, but so good!" Riruka moaned. Shirayuki enjoyed the taste of the hot phallus in her mouth. Never actually having sex, she'd always wondered what it was like giving head. Since she was in essence another version of Rukia her skills were just the same. Her tongue skillfully licked the head before shoving the entire cock into her mouth. She gagged a little but held on, burying her nose into Riruka's pelvis, humming at the taste.

"Ohhhh! You're just as big a whore as Rukia!" Riruka moaned. Shirayuki's eyes went wide as the girl gripped her head with both hands and skullfucked her. Shirayuki's gagging increased as Riruka slammed her cock into her mouth, violating her throat but loving every second of it. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt her pussy squirted its load as she came.

Riruka watched the woman cum and grinned maliciously. "Wow, you came just from getting skullfucked? I take it back: You're an even bigger whore than Rukia!" she exclaimed. Sliding the phallus from out of Shirayuki's mouth, Riruka pushed her to the ground and spread her legs. Teasing the head against her quivering honeypot, Riruka asked "So tell me Sode no Shirayuki, what do you want?"

The zanpakuto tried one last time to fight against the tidal wave of lust, only to be swept away as the burning need grew inside her. "Please…_fuck me! Fuck my pussy!"_ she gasped while spreading her legs wider. Riruka grinned as inched her way inside her. Putting Shirayuki's left leg on her shoulder, she started a fast pace, pinching the woman's nipples as she lay into her at the hot angle. "Oh! Yes!" Shirayuki gasped as her cunt was ravished, "Fuck my pussy!"

"Your cunt feels so good, Shirayuki! You're a top-notch slut!" cried out Riruka, rubbing the zanpakuto's clit. She watched as her snow-white breasts bounced with every thrust, glad that her powers still held up even against a spirt. Riruka could feel her own orgasm coming and grinned. This time it would be different from when she ravished Rukia….

Sode no Shirayuki smiled at Riruka's declaration as she came from the feel of Riruka's cock stuffing her icy cunt. "YES! I'M A SLUT! PLEASE FUCK THIS BEAUTIFUL SLUT!" she screamed while cumming on Riruka's strap-on, her cold juices lapping at Riruka's waist. Riruka closed her eyes as she prepared to cum. Shirayuki gasped as she felt the strap-on start to become burning hot inside her as she fucked her faster and faster.

"OH! I'M CUMMING! YOU'RE MIND NOW!" screamed Riruka as she came inside the zanpakuto. Sode no Shirayuki cooed as she felt her womb filled, her face smiling as a feeling of happiness swept through her. So caught up in the afterglow, she barely noticed her body starting to glow pink. Suddenly she could feel her body heat up and her mind start to fog, all the while glowing brighter. "What…what's happening?"

Riruka bent down and licked Shirayuki's lips before grinning. "I gave you a chance to willingly lend me your power. Since you refused, I'll just have to take it. Don't worry though," Riruka glanced over to where Rukia lay, still trapped in her lust prison. "I'll be sure to accommodate you like I did your former master!"

Sode no Shirayuki realized what was happening but it was too late. As Riruka's spirit energy reached her brain she howled in pleasure as she came once more, her body bursting into pink balls of light. Riruka smiled and stroked her shaft, which glowed a matching pink. The balls of light entered the strap-on, filling Riruka with her power. The fullbringer fondled her breasts, closing her eyes as she felt the zanpakuto become one with her fullbring. She looked around and smiled.

Now that Sode no Shirayuki was no longer oppressing Riruka, the inner world changed to match Riruka's personality. A flavorful candyland filled with stuffed animals (just imagine the setting where Riruka fought Rukia). Hearing moaning she turned to see two four-poster beds nearby, both occupied. On one was Rukia and the other was Sode no Shirayuki, in the same lustful torture as her master. "Well now, glad to see you saw the light; have fun, you two." Riruka mocked as she walked way, laughing triumphantly again now that she had the full use of Rukia's powers.

Riruka, with Rukia's eyes, stared up and saw that she was back in the Karakura forest. Standing up, she drew her sword and called out to it. "Dance: Sode no Shirayuki!" The sword transformed into its beautiful white form, making Riruka smile as she sheathed it. "Well, now that that's taken care of, I think I'll pop in and see how Rukia's friends are doing….

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Magenta Beneath Purple Version 2  
Chapter 3  
RirukaXOrihime

_**Several Hours Later  
**_**Orihime's Apartment: 10:12 P.M.**

_Knock Knock!_

Orihime stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her curvy body. She'd needed the hot shower after all that drama that had just occurred. Walking up to the door she looked through the peephole and saw who it was. Throwing open the door she smiled at her visitor. "Rukia! I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!"

Riruka smiled at the human. It was a little off-putting to be called someone else's name but it was something that she'd have to deal with. "Hi'ya Orihime! Long time no see!" Any other greeting was smothered as Orihime pulled the girl into a hug, her head buried in her pillowy breasts. Gaining a bit of air as she brought her head up Orihime let go of her.

"Come in Rukia! Let me just throw on some clothes so I can be decent." Orihime started for her room but Riruka held onto her arm. "Wait, don't let me impose!" Riruka took a good look at Orihime's sexy physique and she liked what she saw. "Besides, I know you're more comfortable like this rather than tight-fitting clothes." It was easy for Riruka to use Rukia's memories to her own advantage. She inwardly grinned as Orihime sat down on the couch next to her. Her eyes kept glancing down to the large cleavage peeking out of the white towel.

"Ok!" Orihime fixed the knot holding her towel together then turned to face Riruka. Wanting to know something right off the bat Riruka asked "So what did you think of those Fullbringers?" She felt partially guilty for their deceptive actions and wanted to hear the honest truth from her.

Orihime's face went from happy to sad in an instant. "Well… they were so nice to me, Ichigo and Chad. But they hurt Ichigo…" She thought about the people she'd encountered. "Yukio was very nice and Jackie seemed really cool," Riruka scoffed at that part but let her continue, "then there was Riruka."

Riruka's eyebrows rose as she spoke. "Yeah, I uh… fought her during the battle when we got separated. You… were knocked out when that happened." Orihime looked surprise, "Really what happened to her?" she asked. "She… she died in the fight." The orangette's face turned sad at the lie she told. "Oh… that's too bad. She was a really nice person."

Riruka was shocked at the girl's confession. '_After all we did to her and Ichigo she still cares about me?'_ Suddenly guilt over her decision to steal Rukia's body set in and she felt something rise from within her. She realized that her hold over Rukia's mind was slipping as she let doubt and guilt overwhelm her. '_Well, there's an easy fix for that.'_ Scooting closer to the barely clothed girl, Riruka smiled at the sad-looking girl.

She could see Orihime's face redden as she brought her face close. "Don't worry Orihime. She's in a much better place," she ominously hinted, "I'll help take your mind off things, Cutie!"

Orihime gasped as "Rukia" kissed her, pulling the towel away from her and allowing the disguised Fullbringer the sight of her voluptuous body. Riruka pressed herself onto her and pushed her down until she lay on top of her. Thanks to Orihime's surprised reaction Riruka slipped her tongue into her mouth and moaned as she licked every part of the girl's mouth. Pulling back Riruka smiled. "Rukia! What are you doing?" cried out Orihime before she was silenced by another kiss.

As Riruka pulled away she began undoing the _obi_ around her waist. "You've had a rough couple of days Orihime, let me make you feel better." She sat up and began to strip in front of Orihime. Silently wishing she was back in her own body Riruka did away with Rukia's _shihakusho,_ showing off the fullbring tattoos imprinted on Rukia's body when she took over. Orihime hesitantly raised a hand and touched the pink heart on her stomach and gave her an inquisitive look. "These? I got these a little while ago," she explained. "I thought they looked cuter on me." Orihime nodded at the statement, finding the new additions to be a little hot on the Soul Reaper's petite body.

Orihime wanted to push her "friend" off of her but couldn't find the strength to. She was both physically and mentally exhausted from the previous day and the way "Rukia" was kissing her felt so good. "Rukia…" she said embarrassingly, "That was my first kiss. You knew I wanted it to be Ichigo…." A jealous Riruka frowned at the girl before remembering she was supposed to be playing the part of good friend. "It's all right, just think of this as practice for when you and Ichigo have at it…."

Riruka slid down Orihime's body, her tongue tasting the soft skin of Orihime's chest. She moaned at the delicious and hot taste of her as she reached her breasts. Her small hands pressed and squeezed her breasts, earning a quiet moan from Orihime. Her thumbs rubbed her nipples in circles until the tender areoles stiffened to erotic hardness. "Mmmh, Orihime your tits look good enough to eat." Riruka whispered before putting her lips around one of the hardened nipples. Her hands went downward to rub her soft elegant legs.

Orihime had no idea where this was coming from. Rukia had never acted promiscuous or horny but the human couldn't stop the moans coming from her mouth as "Rukia" continued to suckle her. She giggled a little when the black-haired girl took her mouth of the nipple and placed her face between the two globes and started to motorboat them. "Rukia! That tickles!" "Rukia" looked up and smiled before going lower. The moans began again as she reached her lower half. Riruka sucked on a finger for a minute before rubbing the wet digit against her moist lips. Orihime's gray eyes widened when she felt her maidenhood being pleasured. Her hands clawed at the couch as Riruka continued to finger her.

Riruka enjoyed what she was doing, but she could see in Orihime's eyes that the girl was still a bit apprehensive of their little skinship. Deciding to go the extra mile, Riruka took her finger out of Orihime's snatch and sat up. "Would you… like to see a new trick I learned?" Orihime sheepishly nodded, a bit curious as to what she was talking about. Riruka's hands slid down Rukia's body until they were rubbing her clit. Her body glowed pink before her fullbring appeared in its strap-on form. Riruka moaned as it appeared, feeling the appendage merge with her body. Seeing Orihime's shocked face made her grin. "How do you like, Orihime?" She stroked her cock as she spoke, the fullbring glowing pink once again.

Orihime was rendered speechless as the sex-toy unleashed a bright pink ray, striking her in the chest. Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her hand went down to play with herself. "Ahhh, Rukia! I feel so good!"

Riruka leaned forward and kissed her before pulling her up. "This couch is a little too small for us. Let's go to your room." Orihime stood up and took her by the hand and led her into her room. As they walked Riruka looked down to see Orihime's large ass. As they entered her room Riruka spun the girl around a pushed her onto her knees. "Come on Orihime, show me what you can do with those large titties of yours."

The human did not waste a second before sliding the hot cock into her breasts. "It's so warm..." she cooed as she squeezed her breasts together and rubbed them up and down. Riruka threw her head back and moaned while Orihime titfucked her. Her hands instinctively went to Rukia's small breasts and pinched the light pink nipples, closing her eyes as the orangette got her off. Orihime could not get enough of the feeling of the hot rod between her breasts. She rubbed her legs together to help alleviate the throbbing between them. It was a fruitless effort, however, as her body began to crave the hot cock to be in somewhere else.

Not wanting the fun to end at that moment Riruka halted Orihime. The girl was disappointed when she was forced to relinquish her hold over the cock. "Don't worry Cutie," Riruka said as she pulled Orihime up onto her feet and kissed her tenderly, "The fun's not over yet!"

Orihime was spun around and pushed onto the bed. Getting on her hands and knees she cooed when she felt the hot shaft rub against her plump asscheeks. Riruka smiled as she teased her friend by rubbing the tip against her ass. "You're so cute Orihime… you keep seducing me with this hot butt and I might go crazy," she teased. Rubbing the tip against her dripping cunt she felt Orihime shiver when the head slid inside. To her surprise Orihime turned her head and said "Wait Rukia…"

Stopping for a moment Riruka let her continue. "I wanted… I wanted Ichigo to take my virginity…." Riruka was astonished at Orihime's statement before realizing that her love for Ichigo far exceeded anything Riruka expected, even when her libido was cranked to the max. She watched as Orihime's delicate fingers went to her ass and spread her luscious cheeks, directing her gaze to her asshole. "Please, take me here…" she begged.

Orihime smiled and shivered with anticipation when "Rukia" grinned and pulled the head of her fullbring cock out of her and rubbed it against her backdoor. "Well, how can I refuse such a cute face like yours?" Orihime hissed as she was invaded by the toy. Riruka dug her fingers into Orihime's cheeks as she took her time entering her. She gasped when she finished drilling Orihime all the way up to the hilt. "So tight! Ohhh!" Orihime gripped the sheets as the burning feel of "Rukia" pulling out until only the head remained. "Ahhh! Rukia!" Orihime's eyes closed in pain as her lover pushed back in.

Knowing full well that anal was not something to be rushed Riruka slowly fucked Orihime's tight hole. "Just relax Sweetie, it'll feel good soon," she whispered. Riruka quickened the pace, watching with glee as Orihime's ass rippled with every thrust. Bending down she pressed herself against Orihime's back, grabbing hold of her large swaying tits. "Just relax…" she whispered into her ear again as she fucked her. As Orihime managed to relax her body Riruka was able to fuck her with less resistance making Orihime wail as her derriere was devastated.

Orihime felt like her butt was being split in two. Her lust-addled mind pondered what it would be like for Ichigo and Rukia to go double on her. The thought made her moan louder as pleasure eroded the pain. "So good! My ass feels so good Rukia! I…I… Ahhhh!" Riruka leaned back, pulling Orihime with her. Sitting back on her knees Riruka watched as Orihime bounced on her lap, feeling the hot tightness of her ass engulfing her fullbring cock again and again. She saw a large mirror mounted on the wall in front of them and pushed Orihime's head to look at it. "Take a look Orihime. You look so hot right now!"

Orihime's face turned red as she saw the lust-filled look on her face as she bounced on the pink strap-on going into her ass. Riruka watched Orihime's breasts bounce wildly in the reflection and felt her orgasm approaching. Flowing some of her power into the fullbring Orihime's eyes widened as the strap-on, what little she could see, glowed brighter. "AHHHH! SO HOT!" cried out Orihime as the fullbring cock heated up inside her. "RUKIA! CUMMING! RUKIAAAAAA!" she screamed as she came. Riruka threw her head back and moaned loudly as she came inside her ass.

Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head and smiled at the warm feeling in her belly, not caring how that was possible. Riruka sucked on her neck as she poured her spirit essence into her, a pink heart appearing on Orihime's stomach. Unlike with Rukia this time she wasn't taking over anybody but it did make for a great climax, though the spirit essence would fade in a few hours. Orihime's head rolled backward and kissed Riruka as the happy feeling blossomed with in her. "Mmmmmh! Rukia…."

As Riruka pulled out of Orihime and disengaged her fullbring Orihime collapsed onto the bed moaning in ectastsy. Feeling spent Riruka lay next to her and snuggled into the girl's large bosom. As the two fell asleep Orihime wrapped her arms around "Rukia" as the blissful feeling from Riruka's fullbring took hold, never dreaming that her friend was long gone and that the one in her arms was an imposter….


	4. Chapter 4

Magenta Beneath Purple V2  
Chapter 4  
RirukaxTatsuki

**A.N.: Natsu is Awesome, I did some grammar research and using quotation marks for "Rukia" is actually a valid use, since they express irony.**

_**The Next Day….  
**_**Karakura Rooftops**

Riruka stood on top of a house, a little ways from Ichigo's. She'd been wondering whether or not it would be a good idea to pay the substitute a visit. She felt guilty about her part in the Fullbringer's scheme to strip Ichigo of his powers. She knew that "Rukia"needed to go speak with him but for the moment she'd set that aside for now.

However, the problem with boredom soon became apparent. As reluctant as she was to part with Orihime and have some more fun with her, she had to let her go so that she could get to her job at the bakery. The redhead, Renji she thought his name was, told her he'd deal with any hollows that popped up. "Hmm… what to do, what to do…."

Leaping from the rooftop, Riruka made her way across town. She thought about going to any of Rukia's human friends for a little fun. She pushed it aside, figuring that she'd already messed with Ichigo's friends enough for one lifetime. After a few moments roof-hopping she found herself over by Karakura High. Looking down she saw that several students were playing a game of soccer.

Riruka didn't care much for sports, they were nowhere near cute, but she did see something that caught her eye. She caught sight of the Ichigo's friend Tatsuki looking quite cute in her soccer outfit, which made her cuteness more prominent since she was the only girl there. Riruka watched her play in her tight soccer outfit, licking her lips as she felt herself get wet watching her.

For over an hour Riruka watched her play soccer, enjoying the sight of looking of her hot body in action. When they finished their game she saw Tatsuki wave to her friends before heading inside the school. Riruka figured she was heading for the girl's locker room. Deciding that it was time for her to have some more fun, Riruka opened up the door on the rooftop and headed inside.

The school was empty which suited Riruka just fine, though as "Rukia" nobody could really see her regardless. She made her way to the girl's locker room and slipped through the door. She could hear the showers running and smiled. Walking by she saw a lone locker opened and a pair of sweaty sports clothes lying under it. She made her way to the showers and peeked inside. Her smile widened as she liked what she saw.

Standing underneath one of the shower nozzles was Tatsuki. The fighter had no idea she was being ogled at as Riruka looked her up and down. The hot water soaked her long black hair and she was bearing it all before the Fullbringer. Her years of physical training had honed her body to be toned and yet remarkably sexy to the disguised Riruka. As quietly as possible, Riruka shed Rukia's clothes and propped her arm against the shower-room doorway. "Mind if I join you?"

Tatsuki whirled around in shock, covering herself. She saw to her surprise Rukia Kuchiki standing there naked. "Rukia! I didn't know you were back here. And why are you naked?"

"Well this is a shower after all, silly!" Riruka walked over to Tatsuki and turned on the shower next to her. Riruka sighed as the hot water hit her borrowed petite body. Turning to Tatsuki she looked the girl over up and down. Her thin, small hand smacked against Tatsuki's firm ass, making the shower echo with the sound of skin slapping together. "Wow. You know, for someone who's so rough you've got a really soft ass."

Tatsuki jumped back in shock. She could see from the look in "Rukia's" eyes that the girl was in here for something other than a shower. "Whoa! Stop that, Rukia! I'm not Chizuru; I don't swing that way!"

Riruka pouted, giving off a puppy-dog face that looked even cuter with the mask of Rukia. "Aww! C'mon, Tatsuki!" She ran a hand down her disguised, lithe body. "You can't look at this and not feel horny, can you?" She could see from Tatsuki's eyes that the shadow of lust was there. Inwardly Riruka grinned. That shadow was all she needed.

Tatsuki, like Orihime before her, raised an eyebrow when she saw "Rukia's" new tattoos. "You've never struck me as the type to get tattoos."

"Oh, these were a bit of a spur-of-the-moment decision. Still, I think they looked nice on me, don't you?" she asked with a seductive grin.

Tatsuki blushed as she looked away. She'd walk away from her friend had not the smaller girl backed her into a corner. "Yes, but still…."

The human gasped as "Rukia's" hands went to her crotch, a pink flash of light appearing. Her jaw dropped as she saw the pink strap-on between her legs. "What the-? What the hell is that?!" Her apprehension grew as she saw the toy light up. "Why is it glowing?"

Riruka grinned as she pressed herself against Tatsuki, the faux cock brushing up against her stomach. "Oh, this is just a new power I have. As to why it's glowing… you're about to find out!" She unleased her Fullbring's seductive beam at point-blank range, hitting Tatsuki square in the stomach. Tatsuki's eyes rolled back into her head as the power of Riruka's fullbring took hold. "That's a good girl…" Riruka said, grinding her body against Tatsuki's. "I know you want me…" she whispered into her ear.

As Tatsuki's eyes came back into focus Riruka could see the fire of lust burning bright in them. "Yes…" she cooed before holding Riruka tight as she kissed her deeply. Riruka, for the first time in her life, found herself dominated by the tongue slipping in her mouth. She played with it with her own tongue, moaning into her as she felt the hot and wet organ swipe every inch of her mouth before entwining with her own. Riruka gasped as Tatsuki pushed her down onto the cold wet shower floor.

Riruka felt Tatsuki's hand wrap around her strap-on and gasped, giving Tatsuki another opportunity to devour her mouth. As Tatsuki stroked her Riruka had a passing thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to hit Tatsuki with her Fullbring's power at full blast. "Ohh! Stoke me harder!" Riruka moaned. She bucked her hips as Tatsuki's hand sped faster and faster.

Tatsuki's breasts swayed in front of her face, giving Riruka the incentive to suckle on her white breasts. As Tatsuki threw her head back and moaned her hands wrapped around 'Rukia's' head and pulled her closer to her. When Riruka bit down on her sensitive nipple Tatsuki came close to cumming from the pleasure. "Yeesss!" she cried out. Pushing Riruka back down onto the floor, Tatsuki quickly straddled the girl's petite waist. Her hands cupped Rukia's petite breasts as she rubbed the long faux shaft against her dipping folds. Riruka could feel her body almost feel like it was about to explode already as Tatsuki continued to grind against her.

Just when Riruka was on the verge of orgasm Tatsuki stopped and hopped off "Rukia". As Riruka sat up, feeling a little disappointed, she saw Tatsuki get down on her back and spread her legs. Rubbing her dripping cunt she looked at "Rukia" with pleading eyes. "I'm so wet… please fuck me!"

'_I freaking love my powers!' _ Riruka spread Tatsuki's legs wider and plunged her fullbring cock into Tatsuki's pussy. The human's legs wrapped around Riruka's waist as the Fullbringer, spurred on by her encroaching lust and started a fast and brutal pace; rutting rather than fucking. Riruka threw her head back as she gripped Tatsuki's legs and let them onto her shoulders, giving her more ample room to fuck the girl.

Tatsuki wailed in pleasure as her supposed friend fucked her brains out. "Rukia's" dark hair seemed to match the shower room's white tiles as her eyes glazed over and her vision began to blur. Though she'd never actually been with a man before, she couldn't understand how her friends little toy felt so hot and hard inside her. "Fuck!" she screamed as she felt the hot bubbling sensation within her boil over. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" Tatsuki reached forward and kissed "Rukia" madly as she came, spraying her silvery juices all over the shower room floor and Riruka's cock.

Tatsuki's hot walls clamped down on Riruka's cock. Already close thanks to Tatsuki's grinding and stroking, Riruka threw her head back as she let loose inside of the black-haired girl. "Ohhh! Your pussy's too tight! I'm cumming!" The shower was filled with both girls' screams and moans as Riruka released inside of Tatsuki, filling the fighter's womb with her spirt energy. Like the others Tatsuki rolled her eyes into the back of her head, moaning and writhing as a heart-shaped tattoo appeared on her stomach. Pulling out, Riruka lay back against the floor and panted heavily, her body covered in sweat. '_Good thing we're in a shower….'_

She was lying on the floor, still recovering when she felt something odd. Opening her eyes she looked down to see Tatsuki undoing the leather straps to her Fullbring strap-on. "Tatsuki? What are you doing?"

When the girl looked up she saw that the lust in her eyes hadn't gone down; with more of Riruka's spiritual power flowing through her it had only enflamed it. "It's not fair that you get all the fun, Rukia." Riruka arched her back and moaned as Tatsuki removed her toy. She'd never thought her fullbring could actually be removed like that. Riruka watched as Tatsuki fixed the dildo between her legs, the toy glowing slightly pink as she finished putting it on her. The schoolgirl moaned as she felt the toy come alive, giving her the sensation of having a real cock. Though it wasn't her power, Riruka's new mantle-like abilities allowed Tatsuki to enjoy some of its pleasure.

Despite the fact that her own weapon was around somebody else's legs; the thought of what was about to happen made Riruka grin. Getting on her hands and knees, Riruka shook Rukia's peach-round ass in front of Tatsuki's face. "Mmmh, Tatsuki," she moaned as she rubbed her ass against the hot faux cock, "why don't you show me how good you are with that." Tatsuki grinned as she gripped the slender waist of Rukia and slid the head of the Fullbring cock, still slick with Tatsuki's juices, into Rukia's possessed body. Riruka's jaw widened as she felt her small pussy stretch around the hot cock. '_Oh my god! It's too big! How in the world did Rukia fit it inside her the first time?!'_

Riruka panted as Tatsuki continued inching her toy inside of her. Being on the receiving end for a change, Riruka moaned as she felt how hot it was as it filled her. She waited for a moment to get used to the feel before turning her head towards Tatsuki, grinning. "Come on! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Tatsuki happily obliged. The shower was filled with the sounds of Tatsuki's hips smacking against Rukia's ass as she drove the cock deeper and deeper inside her. "Oh! Fuck! This feels so good!" Riruka screamed, her borrowed arms losing strength. As her upper half lay on the floor Tatsuki was brutally fucking her lower half, giving her rippling cheeks a good harsh smack every now and again. Getting an idea from overhearing Chizuru talk about her plans for Orihime, Tatsuki pulled out of "Rukia" for a moment and lifted up her hips, moving her into a different position. Riruka's eyes swiveled as she was spun around onto her back, her shoulders aching from being pushed downward onto the hard shower floor, practically doing a headstand had Tatsuki not have a harsh grip on her thighs. Reaching for her gaping cunt, Tatsuki smiled as she spread her lips wide and gazed into her pink entrance before shoving the hot pink strap-on back into its new home.

Riruka felt her body quiver in pleasure as Tatsuki picked up where she left off. Her back bent a little, letting the lithe girl watch as her pussy was plugged with her own weapon. The sight of it was lewd and hot, so lewd and hot that Riruka felt her body heat up as she watched herself get fucked. "Ohhh!" she moaned. "So goooood!" She closed her eyes and smiled as the knot inside her came undone. "FUCK! I'M CUMMING!"

Tatsuki threw her head back and screamed as she felt something hot rush through her body towards the tip of the strap-on. "Fuck! I feel strange… I feel so… so… good! Ohhhh!" She reared back her hips one last time before slamming the strap-on all the way inside "Rukia's" pussy. "FUCK! I'M CUMMING TOO!" Her vision clouded as fullbring took her own juices and unloaded them inside of Riruka's borrowed body, giving her the feeling of a male's orgasm. "Ahhhh, that feels so good…." Riruka moaned as she was filled.

Her legs feeling like rubber, Tatsuki let go of the disguised Fullbringer and fell back on her butt. Riruka collapsed onto the floor, taking in gulps of air as her eyesight blurred. She crawled over to Tatsuki, snuggling against her as she rode out her high.

The girls remained like that for several minutes until Tatsuki regained her senses. Riruka looked up to see that the lustful gleam had not left her eyes and grinned. "Still want more, Tatsuki?" When the schoolgirl nodded Riruka reached around her and removed her fullbring. She stood up on her knees and reattached the toy to her, happy to feel that warm feeling as her body and weapon were reunited. "Good, because we've only just started!"

_**2 Hours Later….**_

__"Mmmmh!" Riruka moaned into Tatsuki's mouth as she spooned her, feeling exhausted after their rampant fucking. Riruka and Tatsuki had fucked each other, switching the strap-on several times between them, in just about every position they both could think of. '_Good grief, did this girl read the Kama Sutra or something?'_ she thought humorously.

Tatsuki stood up and wobbled on her legs as she walked out of the shower into the locker room. "I've gotta go, Rukia. I'm late for dinner!" Riruka watched as she dressed herself into normal clothes and quickly left.

Riruka sighed as ran a hand down her body. She tried to stand up but found that her legs failed her. "Heh, wow, I had so much fun I can't even stand!" She decided to continue to lie down on the shower floor and take a few minutes rest….

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Magenta Beneath Purple Version 2  
Chapter 5  
RirukaXChizuru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

_**Later that Night….  
**_**Karakura Town  
Riruka POV**

Riruka felt refreshed after taking a much needed shower, wiping away the mountain of sweat worked up by her heavy pounding with Tatsuki. She walked around town, invisible to everyone around her, and stretched her washed shell in relief. "Whew! I heard of powers backfiring but that was overkill! I feel sore after all that!"

Once again, Riruka was at a loss of what to do. She'd quickly gone over to Ichigo's and said hi and chatted with him over small stuff then quickly left, partially out of shame and partially out of fear that he'd catch on that that wasn't really Rukia he was speaking with.

"Hmmm, I've no idea if I can even leave this body. And everyone in Xcution is pretty much dead so I can't ask someone for help…."

A voice chirped in from behind her, snapping her out of her ponderings. "Oh hey, Rukia! I didn't know you were back in town!"

Whirling around, Riruka saw that it was another of Rukia's/Ichigo's friends, Chizuru. Riruka smiled at the redhead. '_On second thought, maybe I can have some more fun….' _"Oh, hey Chizuru! How've you been?"

Chizuru smiled as she looked at the petite "Rukia". "I'm doing great! I'm just out and about. Wanna come with?"

Riruka smiled with Rukia's lips. "Sure! I've got nothing better planned. Just uh…" she thought about it for a sec. "Just let me go and slip into my gigai so I can be seen talking with you." She remembered that now that she was in Rukia's body, Riruka could no longer be seen by normal people. Leaving for a moment, she left for Urahara's and grabbed her gigai where Rukia stashed it. Hurrying back to the redhead, Riruka smiled. "Ok! Let's go!"

_**Several hours later….  
**_**Chizuru POV**

Chizuru had to admit, this was a new Rukia. Every time Chizuru saw something that was cute or adorable Rukia would be right beside her fawning all over it. Even weirder, when they passed by the Build-a-Bear workshop, Rukia insisted on going in to buy a cute adorable teddy bear. "Wow, Rukia! I don't remember you being so passionate for cute stuff," Chizuru noted.

Hugging her new teddy bear, "Rukia" simply smiled. "Oh, it's just something I've picked up on over the last couple of months. I've always loved cute stuff like bunnies. It's just that now I get the opportunity to show it," she quickly said. She knew that she was supposed to be acting like Rukia but Riruka couldn't help it. She loved adorable animals and she couldn't resist fawning over the cute teddy bear in her arms. "So, where to next?"

Chizuru shrugged. "I don't know. I think I'm gonna go home and go to bed. It's getting late."

"Mind if I come with you?"

The lesbian stood there and stared. '_Did she just ask to come home with me?'_ "Um…what?"

"Rukia" smiled innocently at the girl. "I don't really have a place to stay at the moment. Mind if I spend the night with you?"

Suddenly all of Chizuru's fantasies that she'd had regarding Rukia's slender, petite body came back to her, making her grin from ear to ear. "Sure! My parents aren't home right now so…" she leaned forward and took "Rukia's" hand, "We can have a "slumber party", wouldn't you agree?" she said with a sly grin.

Riruka grinned from ear to ear, happy at the girl's eagerness. '_At least I won't be cold tonight….'_

Chizuru lead Riruka by the hand all the way to her place, unlocking the door. As "Rukia" entered the house, Chizuru copped a quick feel of the girl's butt, feeling her up through her white skirt. Riruka smiled sinfully as she felt the girl's hand.

The disguised Riruka was led up the stairs and into Chizuru's room. She saw multiple pictures of women on the walls, as well as drawings of Orihime. '_Hard not to understand her fixation on Orihime; she's a cutie!' _"Wow, Chizuru! I just love all the stuffed animals you have!" she noted as she looked at the ton of stuffed animals on the shelves.

"Yeah, they're pretty cute but…" she was eyeing the disguised Riruka with bedroom eyes. "None of them compete with you!" Chizuru sat down on the bed and smiled.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Riruka said as she sat down next to her, the lesbian scooting close to the fullbringer. "I'm a little cold…" Riruka smiled innocently.

Taking off her glasses, Chizuru leaned in close. "I can fix that…." Riruka moaned as the redhead kissed her, their lips gluing to each other. Riruka gasped as Chizuru's hands went to her breasts, fondling her. As Riruka pulled away, Chizuru attacked her neck, sucking on her slender neck. Riruka sighed as she instinctively spread her legs, giving Chizuru the opportuninty to snake her hand up her skirt. "Oooh, Rukia!" Chizuru moaned as she continued to fondle Riruka's borrowed body. "I love this new you!"

"Mmmh, that feels good!" Riruka moaned. She reached for Chizuru and grabbed her shirt. "On second thought, I feel a little hot…" Riruka whispered into her ear. "Won't you help me out of these hot clothes?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, this is awesome!" Chizuru cheered as she pulled off Riruka's clothing. With equal fervor, Riruka tugged off Chizuru's school uniform, leaving the two girls nude. "Oooh! Tattoos, Rukia?" Chizuru noted as her fingers traced the heart tattoo on her stomach and the R tattoo on her heart. "They're so cute!"

Riruka thought she just hit the jackpot. Chizuru was overwhelmed as Riruka pushed her onto the bed, her lips meeting hers again. The two girls rolled around on the bed making out, their hands exploring each other's body. '_I'm starting to think I won't even need my powers….'_ Riruka slid down Chizuru's body, popping one of her pretty nipples into her mouth. Chizuru moaned and writhed as Riruka's tongue licked her sensitive areola. She soon gasped as Riruka got on top of her, pushing a knee against her quivering snatch. "Chizuru…" she moaned as the lesbian responded by pushing her knee against Riruka's aching pussy.

The two girls held onto each other as they began to grind their pussies against the other's knees. Riruka cooed as Chizuru sucked on her neck, her hands digging into the redhead's hair. In return, she began to hump her body against Chizuru's making the bed rock from the erotic action. "Ah…Ahhhhhh!" both girls screamed as they came together, holding onto each other for dear life.

Both girls panted as they lay on their sides. Sitting up, Riruka smiled down at the lesbian. "Wanna have some more fun?"

"What do you have in mind?" Chizuru asked with a curious smile.

Gathering her powers, Riruka summoned her strap-on. Smiling at Chizuru she saw the girl gulp as she stared at the intimidating toy. Seeing Chizuru's apprehensive face, she grinned as she stroked the toy, the strap-on glowing pink. "What's the matter, Chizuru?" she said with a cheeky grin.

Chizuru backed up until her back was against the wall. "Um…Rukia?" she was put off by "Rukia's" grin. "I uh…I'm a lesbian. I don't really do penetration…."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can change your mind…" Riruka said as she unleashed another pink beam of energy, hitting Chizuru square in the chest. Chizuru's jaw dropped as her eyes glowed, her body tingling with sensation. After a moment for the seductive energy to settle inside her, she spread her legs wide and fingered herself, moaning as she cupped her breast. "Much better…" Riruka said as she stroked her toy.

Grabbing Chizuru's ankles, Riruka pulled her towards her. Since Chizuru's pussy was already wet, Riruka wasted no time plunging the toy into Chizuru's tight cunt. "Oh fuck!" they both moaned, Riruka whispering and Chizuru shouting. "Yes!" Chizuru held onto her as her pussy was filled by the insanely hot toy. "My pussy's melting.

"Shit…" Riruka groaned as she fucked the lesbian, her hips slapping against Chizuru's ass as she filled the schoolgirl with her fullbring cock. "So tight! Is this your first time being fucked?" Riruka gasped, pressing her small breasts against Chizuru's.

"Yes! I've played with myself but nothing compares to this!" Chizuru wailed, bucking her hips against the faux Rukia. She pulled Riruka into a bruising kiss before moaning like the slut she'd now become. "Yes! Fuck me!"

Riruka sweated uncontrollably, unable to keep herself from spilling over. She hadn't anticipated Chizuru to be this tight, and her excursion with Tatsuki had left her exhausted. "Ah! Fuck!" she screamed as she came inside Chizuru, blasting her erotic spirit energy into the lesbian. As a heart tattoo appeared on her stomach, Riruka panted and sat back. "Whoa! Your cunt's fucking amazing!"

"Heheh, I like it when you talk dirty, Rukia," Chizuru sat up and kissed "Rukia's" cheek. "Man, that was hot!" she said as she stroked the toy. "So is this some new Soul Reaper toy of yours? If felt good."

Kissing her back, Riruka smiled as an idea came to her. "It's… a new power of mine. Keep it a secret though." She undid the straps and pulled it off, moaning as the feeling of her power being separated from her body hit her. "Wanna try it?"

"Do I!" Chizuru said giddily. Standing up, Chizuru let Riruka put the strap-on on her. Chizuru moaned, rubbing her breasts together as she put the toy on her crotch. "Something's flowing in…" she gasped as the fullbring's power took hold. "Oh god, it feels like I have a real cock!"

"I know. Feels good, doesn't it?" Riruka walked over to the wall and put her hands on it, sticking her ass out for the lesbian to admire. "Want my hot booty? I know you can't ever resist it, staring at it when you thought I wasn't looking…" Riruka teased with a sexy smile.

Chizuru drooled as she stared at Rukia's white, round ass. "This is a dream come true…" she whispered before pouncing on the girl. Riruka gasped as Chizuru slid the toy inside her, feleing the hot fullbring wedge itself in her pussy. "It's so hot and tight!" Chizuru moaned as she fucked Rukia with sheer abandon. "I love this!"

"Oh! You're so good at this!" Riruka moaned as her stolen body was fucked. The burning hot feel of the toy as it pushed its way inside her. "My pussy's on fire!" She bucked her hips, making her juicy ass ripple as Chizuru's hips slap against it. Pushing herself away from the wall, Riruka grabbed Chizuru's hands and guided them to her breasts. "Mmmh, play with my tits, Chizuru," she whispered, turning her head to face her. "They're my biggest weakspot."

"Good to know!" Chizuru said, groping the disguised fullbringer. Riruka stuck out her tongue and panted like a bitch in heat as Chizuru pistoned into her pussy while playing with her small breasts. Looking down she almost thought she could see a small bump in her stomach with each thrust into her. Chizuru's breasts pushed into her back as she embraced the girl, her thrusts wild and sporadic. "It's too good! I…I'm gonna cum!" Chizuru groaned as she held onto Riruka.

"Do it!" Riruka shouted, pushing back against her, feeling the toy heat up inside her. "Cum together with me!"

"I…I…AHHHHHH!" Chizuru screamed as she came inside Riruka, the toy shooting her juices into her like it was cum. Riruka saw stars as she came, showering Chizuru's waist with her juices as her mind blanked out.

The two girls collapsed onto the floor as their strength failed them, Chizuru still deep inside "Rukia". "Wow! That was intense…" Chizuru moaned, snuggling into Riruka like a teddy bear.

"Yeah…I sure enjoyed that!" Riruka chuckled. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was still early in the evening. "So…" she turned her head and smiled at Chizuru seductively. "Wanna go again?"

Chizuru grinned from ear to ear. "Three words, Rukia: All. Night. Long!"

Riruka smiled as Chizuru began to thrust her hips into her pussy, the two fucking long into the night….

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Magenta Beneath Purple  
Chapter 6  
RirukaxRukiaXSodenoshirayuki

**A.N.: Please R&amp;R.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Heavy Yuri!**

_**The Next Day….  
**_**Karakura Woods  
Riruka POV**

Riruka hummed a cute song as she strolled through the woods. She'd had a very awesome night with Chizuru, taking up the girls promise of going all night long, and decided to have some alone time. She'd been wondering what her next move should be. She still had no idea of how she could get out of Rukia's body nor what she should do with her life now. Should she just try to live Rukia's life and hope nobody notices that it's not actually Rukia walking around? With Xcution gone, Riruka Dokugamine no longer had any way of supporting herself so even if she did leave she had no idea where to go.

Her vision blurred and she stumbled for a moment. "Grrr! I've had enough out of you!" Riruka said out loud. She hated that whenever she felt any negative emotion Rukia would try to take back her body. "I'll just have to teach you a lesson again!"

Finding a nice quiet place, she exited Rukia's gigai and sat down, entering Jinzen for the second time. After a moment she felt the sensation of going into Rukia's inner world.

It was the same as when she'd first left it, a candyland as far as the eye could see. Looking down, she saw that she was herself again, her strap-on still attached to her waist. Walking around she saw that Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki were right where she'd left them, trapped in their prison of lust. The two were still lying on separate four-poster beds, handcuffed to the bedposts and moaning lewdly as vibrators buzzed on their breasts while love machines pounding their pussies and asses. "Hmph!" Riruka huffed as she walked over to Rukia's bed. "I can see that you're still trying to cause trouble. Well, there's a simple solution for that." With a snap of her fingers, the machines stopped and the dildos receded from their holes. Both girls moaned through their gags as they were emptied, finding relief from their endless ordeal.

But both the Soul Reaper and Zanpakuto's relief did not last as Riruka powered up her fullbring cock, shooting them in the head with her pink beam. Grinning, Riruka snapped her fingers again and the cuffs keeping them tied to the bed unhooked. Sitting down on the bed, Riruka eagerly watched as the two moaned like sluts, with their eyes glowing pink, and crawled over to the fullbringer. The two girls pressed their bodies against Riruka's who smiled before capturing their lips in a kiss; first Rukia's, the Shirayuki's. She moaned as the girls palmed her breasts. Reaching behind them both she slyly groped their behinds, making them sigh in pleasure.

Deciding to bend Rukia to her will again, Riruka pushed her down onto the bed, spreading her legs wide. Leaning down, Riruka smiled as Rukia panted in want. "Tell me what you want, cutie!"

"Please…" Rukia moaned, spreading her legs as wide as she could and rubbed her aching pussy. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Riruka grinned at the hold her powers still had over her. "Good answer. Just remember, this is _my _body now. And…"she plunged her fullbring strap-on into the girl's snatch. "Consider this my way of taking rent!" Sode no Shirayuki pressed her body against Riruka's exposed back, moaning into the magenta-haired girl's ear as her master was fucked. Riruka sighed as the zanpakuto's cool touch met her skin, spurring her on.

She was only starting to hit her stride, the bed creaking and bouncing from her harsh thrusting, when she felt an odd sensation hit her. '_Wait…I feel weird…I feel…COLD!'_

"What's the matter, bitch?"

Looking down she gasped as Rukia glared at her, the pink glow having faded from her eyes. Rukia's arms and legs had wrapped around Riruka, and with Sode no Shirayuki pressing down on her back, she was pinned and unable to move.

Rukia's face turned red with anger, especially since she still had a large dildo inside of her. "You're going to pay for every second you made me endure this hell! And for all the trouble you put my body through, making me look like a whore to my friends!"

"Hey!" Riruka gasped as Shirayuki began to undo the straps to her strap-on. "What are you doing? How did you guys manage to come to your senses anyhow?"

Shirayuki scowled as she pulled Riruka off of Rukia, tossing her onto the second bed with as much contempt as she could muster. Quickly, she pulled the toy out of Rukia and tossed it to the floor. "You really think we wouldn't work up immunity to your wretched power after you used it to torture us? It also helped that you allowed your own power to be used against you by Tatsuki and Chizuru. It helped Rukia, and by extension myself, gain a resistance to your horrible Fullbring's seduction."

Riruka gulped as they both sat up, staring at her, feeling scared. She couldn't get away from them by using the same trick twice…. "Wait! I'm sorry for doing that to you but I had no choice! Yukio's fullbring-"

"I heard," Rukia said crossing her arms. "That I can somewhat understand; if only one of us could leave that space alive, then I guess what you did WAS the best outcome. However," Rukia seethed with rage as she looked down at her defiled body. "You should've instantly focused on getting out of my body as soon as you were able! Instead, you decided to fool around with all of my friends! Now they think I'm a slut who likes girls!" Riruka tried to say something but she was blinded by a flash of light.

"Now it's your turn to get fucked like a whore!" As they appeared, Riruka's heart stopped when she saw the white strap-ons around each of their waists.

"What?! But how? How can you use my own power?!"

"Haven't you heard the saying: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction?" Rukia said smirking. "We have the same body now. If you can use my zanpakuto, then I can use your fullbring!"

Before Riruka could try to run or summon her Love Gun, the two flashstepped on top of her and pinned her. "Now then…" Rukia spread Riruka's legs as she rubbed her wet folds with her toy. "I believe it's time for some payback!"

"Ahhhhh!" Riruka screamed as her strap-on entered her, going all the way inside her. "It's cold!" she groaned. Rukia pressed her body on top of hers, making Riruka gasp as her cold toy push deeper into her snatch. "Please! I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be!" Rukia said with a scowl. Putting Riruka's legs around her waist, Rukia began to roughly fuck the fullbringer, Shirayuki keeping her arms pinned. Rukia moaned as she felt Riruka's warm hole embrace her, her strap-on having the same effect as Riruka's. "So hot!" she moaned as she wrapped her arms around Riruka, the fullbringer's hips being smack each thrust by the leather harness. Unable to hold in her moans, Riruka wrapped her legs around Rukia's waist as she felt the cock delve deeper and deeper into her, feleing like she was being fucked by an icicle.

Looking up, she saw the anticipation in Shirayuki's eyes and grinned. "You know, I almost forgot…" Holding Riruka tightly she rolled over until she was on her back, thrusting up into Riruka's snatch. "Shirayuki, why don't you have some fun too!"

"With pleasure," Shirayuki said as she got on top of her, rubbing her toy against Riruka's asshole. "I've been dying for some payback for what she did to me."

"Hey wait!" Riruka said as she felt Shirayuki push into her. "That's my buuuuuutttttt!" She couldn't fight the tears that flowed from her eyes as Shirayuki invaded her derriere. '_And Orihime liked this?! This hurts so baaaaaad! My butt feels like it's being split in two!'_ "Ahhhhh!" she cried as the two began to go double on her.

Rukia and Shirayuki savored their revenge, setting a slow pace to get used to the feel of the strange toys attached to them. Riruka moaned and shivered from the cold onslaught as her holes were fucked. "Fuck!" Rukia groaned as she thrust into her hot honeypot. "So tight! It's almost too much!" Gritting her teeth, she gripped Riruka's waist and fucked her harder.

Shirayuki, feeling vengeful, slapped Riruka's bouncy ass, making her tighten around her cock. "Hah! How does it feel to be on the receiving end for once?" Riruka's body soon yielded to the zanpakuto, her strap-on sliding in and out of her with the least amount of resistance, making Riruka scream as her ass was fully plugged with her toy. "This feels so good!"

Riruka was on the verge of madness, having never done anal before, much less double penetration. Even worse, she could feel this cold, rising feeling erupt from her plowed pussy and ass, like it was the opposite of what she did to Rukia in their battle. "No! No!" she moaned as her toes began to curl, her stomach feeling like it was a bubble about to pop.

With each thrust, Rukia pushed deeper into Riruka's pussy, until she'd pushed straight into her womb. As Riruka wailed from having the most private part of her invade, Rukia summoned her spirit energy and grabbed Riruka's head, making her look at the Soul Reaper.

"Get!"

"Out"

"OF!

"MY"

"HEAD!"

Riruka screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, her vision swirling as her body glowed white. "AH! AHHHHHHH!" To the astonishment of Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki, Riruka exploded in a burst of white light. Their toys fading, Shirayuki collapsed on top of Rukia, who hit the ground as the bed they were on vanished. Looking around, they saw their inner world begin to return to normal, changing from the ridiculous candyland back to the snow-filled forest and pond. Getting off of Rukia, Shirayuki sat up. "Is it over?"

Rukia sat up and scowled. "Almost…."

_**Meanwhile….  
**_**Riruka POV**

In a blinding flash of light, Riruka was hurled through the air, her naked body hitting the soft grass. Her strap-on had morphed back into her Love Gun, leaving the Fullbringer completely bare. "What…what happened? Where am I?" Looking around she saw that she was back in the forest, Rukia's motionless body in front of her. "I have my own body again!" she cheered.

And then Rukia's angry eyes opened up.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you!" she said, getting up. As Riruka sat there, scared of the angry Soul Reaper, Rukia crossed her arms and scowled. "You hijacked my body and made me look like a slut in front of my friends. You violated me and my zanpakuto, then tried to do it again. And to top it off, you're still an enemy of ours! So what's stopping me from killing you here?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the naked Riruka stood up, hoping nobody was around to see her like this. Covering her exposed parts, she answered Rukia's question. "Ok, yes I did fool around with your friends but you have that gizmo that wipes your memory, so no need to be all fussy! And second, I didn't know if I could even leave your body anymore. I converted my entire being into spirit energy. I wasn't sure if I could reverse it. And thirdly… didn't you say that it was a Soul Reaper's job to protect humans?"

Rukia stood there, tapping her foot as she contemplated Riruka's words. Finally, after a tense minute, she relaxed. "Fine, you're right I guess. So I'll let you go. HOWEVER!" she glared at the girl and her hand went to the hilt of her sword. "If I ever see you again…."

Grabbing her Love Gun, Riruka put herself in her usual cute outfit. "I get the picture." Walking away, she gave one last glance to the Lieutenant. "Hey…"

"What?" asked a seething Rukia.

"…I'm sorry. And tell Ichigo I'm sorry too…."

Rukia sighed as she watched the fullbringer leave. "Geez, now I have to fix this mess…." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her memory-changing gadget and headed for Karakura Town. "I feel sore…."

The End


End file.
